1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector, and more particularly to a card connector having an improved spring member for retaining an electrical card.
2. Description of Related Art
With constant development of communications and computer technology, more and more electrical cards are being designed to meet various requirements. Electrical card connectors are used to connect these electrical cards with corresponding mainframes. A conventional card connector usually comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals coupled thereto, an ejecting mechanism retained in the insulative housing for ejecting the electrical card out of the insulative housing and a shell shielding the insulative housing. The ejecting mechanism includes a slider movable with the electrical card, a coil spring for giving the slider an elastic force to realize ejecting the memory card, a connecting rod having an one-end bend portion retained in the insulative housing and an other-end bend portion movable in a heart-shaped cam groove formed in the slider, and a spring member retained in the slider. The spring member has a cantilever locking arm for retaining or locking with the electrical card so as to retain the electrical card in the receiving space.
When the electrical card is inserted into the receiving space, especially when the electrical card is slantwise inserted into the receiving space at the beginning, the cantilever locking arm is deflected from its original place and will have a deformation. Therefore, the deflective locking arm can not retain the electrical card in the receiving space effectively.
Hence, an improved card connector is desired to overcome the above problems.